Gas powered turbines generally include a compressor section that draws in and compresses air, a combustor section where the compressed air is mixed with a fuel and ignited, and a turbine section across which the resultant combustion products are expanded. The expansion of the combustion products drives the turbine to rotate, which in turn drives the compressor.
Gas flow through the primary flowpath is controlled and directed by multiple flowpath spanning components. In order to prevent gas traveling through the flowpath from escaping the flowpath at the joints between the flowpath spanning components and adjacent inner and outer diameter walls, seals are typically incorporated into one or more of the flowpath component surfaces. The seals prevent leakage between the inner and outer diameter portions of the flowpath spanning components and adjacent components defining the inner and outer diameter walls of the flowpath.
During operation of the engine, the relative positions of flowpath components can shift due to various mechanical stresses and thermal expansions and contractions. The relative position shift is referred to as deflection and can cause certain types and configurations of seals to misalign, allowing leakage from the flow path through the seals designed to prevent leakage.